videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miracle Zone 2
Miracle Zone 2 (Japanese: ミラクルゾーン2 Hepburn: Mirakuru Zōn 2) is a role-playing game produced by Namco Bandai Games, that features characters from the Pretty Cure, Cartoon Network ''Shows and ''Gundam, three iconic TV series. Released for the Nintendo Switch, also as the Official Sequel for Miracle Zone. Two editions of the game was released, a regular version and a Limited Sound Edition featuring background music from the respective series. Gameplay Similar like Prequel, but added Accel Mode System. Series List & Characters Pretty Cure * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart ** Playable *** Cure Black *** Cure White *** Shiny Luminous ** Non-Playable *** Mepple *** Mipple *** Porun *** Lulun ** Villains *** Dark King * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star ** Playable *** Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *** Cure Egret/Cure Windy ** Villains *** Goyan *** Akudaikan * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! ** Playable *** Cure Dream *** Cure Rouge *** Cure Lemonade *** Cure Mint *** Cure Aqua *** Milky Rose ** Non-Playable *** Bunbee ** Villains *** Boss * Fresh Pretty Cure! ** Playable *** Cure Peach *** Cure Berry *** Cure Pine *** Cure Passion ** Villains *** Moebius(ELS) * Heartcatch Pretty Cure! ** Playable *** Cure Blossom *** Cure Marine *** Cure Sunshine *** Cure Moonlight * Suite Pretty Cure! ** Playable *** Cure Melody *** Cure Rhythm *** Cure Beat *** Cure Muse * Smile Pretty Cure! ** Playable *** Cure Happy *** Cure Sunny *** Cure Peace *** Cure March *** Cure Beauty * Doki Doki Pretty Cure! ** Playable *** Cure Heart *** Cure Diamond *** Cure Rosetta *** Cure Sword *** Cure Ace ** Villains *** Selfish Proto * Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ** Playable *** Cure Lovely *** Cure Princess *** Cure Honey *** Cure Fortune ** Non-Playable *** Blue *** Red * Go! Princess Pretty Cure ** Playable *** Cure Flora *** Cure Mermald *** Cure Twinkle *** Cure Scarlet ** Villains *** Dyspear *** Close * Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure ** Playable *** Cure Miracle *** Cure Magical *** Cure Felice ** Non-Playable *** Mofurun ** Villains *** Deusmast * Kira Kira Pretty Cure A La Mode ** Playable *** Cure Whip *** Cure Custard *** Cure Gelato *** Cure Macaron *** Cure Chocolat *** Cure Parfait ** Non-Playable *** Pekorin *** Chourou ** Villains *** Elisio *** Noir * HUGtto! Pretty Cure ** Playable *** Cure Yell *** Cure Ange *** Cure Etoile *** Cure Macherie *** Cure Amour ** Non-Playable *** Hugtan *** Hariham Harry *** Charaleet *** Papple *** Daigan *** Doctor Traum(Good Side) ** Villains *** George Kurai *** Listol *** Bicine *** Doctor Traum *** Ruru(ELS) *** Miden(DLC Chapter Only) Cartoon Network * Dexter's Laboratory ** Playable *** Dexter ** Non-Playable *** Dee Dee ** Villains *** Mandark * The Powerpuff Girls ** Playable *** Blossom *** Bubbles *** Buttercup ** Non-Playable *** Professor Utonium ** Villains *** Mojo Jojo *** The Rowdyruff Boys **** Brick **** Boomer **** Butch *** Him * The Powerpuff Girls Z ** Playable *** Hyper Blossom *** Rolling Bubbles *** Powered Buttercup ** Villains *** Mojo Jojo(PPGZ) *** Him(PPGZ) * Samurai Jack ** Playable *** Jack ** Villains *** Aku * Codename: Kids Next Door ** Playable *** Numbuh One *** Numbun Two *** Numbuh Three *** Numbuh Four *** Numbuh Five ** Villains *** Father * Megas XLR ** Playable *** Megas ** Villains *** Glorft * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy ** Playable *** Bllly *** Mandy *** Grim * Adventure Time ** Playable *** Finn the Human *** Jake the Dog ** Non-Playable *** Princess Bubblegum *** Beemo *** Marceline ** Villains *** The Beast * Generator Rex ** Playable *** Rex Salazar ** Villains *** Biowulf *** Biowulf(ELS) *** Breach *** Alpha(DLC Chapter Only) *** Skalamndar *** Van Kissies * Regular Show ** Playable *** Mordecai *** Rigby ** Non-Playable *** Pops *** Skips ** Villains *** Anti-Pops * Sym Bionic Titan ** Playable *** Lance *** Ilana *** Octus * Ben 10: Omniverse ** Playable *** Ben Tennyson *** Gwen Tennyson *** Kevin Levin *** Rook Blonko ** Non-Playable *** Max Tennyson ** Villains *** Vilgax *** Maltruant *** Maltruant(ELS) * Uncle Grandpa ** Playable *** Uncle Grandpa *** Mr. Gus *** Pizza Steve Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack ** Playable *** ν Gundam ** Non-Playable *** GM III *** Jegan *** Re-GZ ** Villains *** Sazabi *** Jagd Doga *** α Azieru * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam ** Playable *** Zeta Gundam ** Villains *** The O * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ ** Playable *** Double Zeta Gundam ** Villains *** Qubeley * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory ** Playable *** Gundam GP03 "Dendrobium"/Gundam GP03s "Dendrobium Stamen" ** Villains *** Gundam GP02a "Physalis" * Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt ** Playable *** Atlas Gundam * Mobile Fighter G Gundam ** Playable *** God Gundam ** Villains *** Master Gundam *** Devil Gundam * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz ** Playable *** Wing Gundam Zero *** Gundam Deathscythe Hell *** Gundam Heavyarms Kai *** Gundam Sandrock Kai *** Altron Gundam *** Tallgeese III * Turn A Gundam ** Playable *** ∀ Gundam ** Villains *** Turn X * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny ** Playable *** Strike Freedom Gundam *** Infinite Justice Gundam *** Destiny Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer ** Playable *** 00 QanT *** Gundam Zabanya *** Gundam Harute *** Raphael Gundam *** Brave Commander Test Type ** Villains *** ELS GN-XIV *** ELS Regnant * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn ** Playable *** Unicorn Gundam *** Banshee Norn ** Non-Playable *** Nemo *** Jesta *** Byarlant Custom *** Rezel *** Anksha ** Villains *** Sinanju *** Geara Zulu(Guard Squad Captain) *** Rozen Zulu *** Kshatriya *** Shamblo *** Neo Zeong *** Phenex(DLC Chapter Only) * Gundam Reconguista in G ** Playable *** G-Self(Perfect Pack) ** Villains *** Kabakali * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans ** Playable *** Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex ** Villains *** Reginlaze Julia Original * Playable ** Shiro Ozawa ** Kana Nakagami ** Yuki Hikawa ** Tenpei Katsuura ** Katsuko Hibiya * Non-Playable ** Fino Jozalix * Villains ** Nega ** Cronus Soundtrack This Soundtracks had Both Versions, Normal & Limited. Original * The Box of Future * Advance Heart(Song by Rie Kitagawa & The Back Horn)(Insert) * Ima sugu Ni Teru No Toki(Song by Aya Ikeda & Gackt)(Insert) * OVER CROSSING(Song by Nana Mizuki & UVERworld)(Opening) * Love & War(Song by Hitomi Yoshida,Yuri Komagata, T.M. Revolution & KANA-BOON)(Ending) Pretty Cure * DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart ver.) * Leave It To Us★Splash☆Star★ * Pretty Cure 5, Smile go go! * Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~Hybrid Version~ * H@ppy Together!!!(Cure Passion Only) * Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ ~∞UNLIMITED ver.∞~ * Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! * Happy Go Lucky! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure * Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! WOW! * Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure * Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! * SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode * We can!! HUGtto! Pretty Cure * Friends With You(Cure Macherie & Cure Amour Only) Cartoon Network * Dexter's Laboratory * The Powerpuff Girls * Kibō no Kakera * Jig THE Upper(Hyper Blossom Only) * Samurai Jack * Codename: Kids Next Door * Codename: Kids Next Door(ED)(Numbuh One Only) * Chicks Dig Giant Robots * The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy * Island Song * Revolution * Exit 2B * Sym Bionic Titan * Ben 10: Omniverse * Uncle Grandpa Gundam * MAIN TITLE * MS within the Flash * Silent Voice * MEN OF DESTINY * Main Theme(Thunderbolt) * Flaring Fighting Spirit - Overcoming a Detestable Fate * My Mind is Clear and Serene - Though My Palm is as a Raging Fire(God Gundam's Hyper Mode Only) * WHITE REFLECTION * Turn A Turn * Kira, Sono Kokoro no Mama ni * RESOLUTION * FINAL MISSION ~ QUANTUM BURST(00 QanT Only) * UNICORN * Flash of G * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans Trivia * This Game mark Different Series Characters is ELS(Gundam 00 the Movie's Enemy). * This Game had a Voice Actor Joke, 00 QanT(Voiced by Mamoru Miyano) tell Miden(Also Voiced by Mamoru Miyano), "If you stole Pretty Cures' Memory, also Gundam?", is quote is reference of 2nd Super Robot Wars Z Saisei-Hen. See Also * Miracle Zone - A Prequel of this game Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover RPG Games Category:RPG Games Category:Pretty Cure Games Category:Gundam Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Miracle Zone